


【ME】风中有朵雨做的云 9

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12





	【ME】风中有朵雨做的云 9

9.  
Mark有一瞬间的惊慌失措，他听到自己的呼吸乱了。  
在Eduardo来之前他不是没有关注过天气，但是小程序预告的暴雨是在明天；不知道为什么这场大雨提前了，而他该死的忘了去接Eduardo。  
为了让“墙”上线，他连着写了三十六小时代码。在休息的那几个小时里，大脑也飞速旋转着停不下来，充斥着光怪陆离的有关Facebook和代码的想象。这股兴奋的劲头一直持续到他看到Eduardo，他的第一反应就是要与他分享喜悦——看，我们的墙，我们的Facebook，我们的天使投资……真好啊，你终于来了。  
他忽略了一个重要的细节：大雨提前降临，而Eduardo的全身上下都在滴着水。  
Mark抿着嘴唇，他一把把Eduardo拉进浴室，用一块巨大的、干燥的浴巾包住他湿漉漉的头发，然后转身打开了浴室的暖气。这一系列动作一气呵成，完成得飞快，Eduardo一时间都没有反应过来，他听到Mark说：  
“把湿衣服脱掉。”卷发青年走到浴室的另一边，开始给浴缸放水，“洗个热水澡。我马上就回来。”

Dustin觉得今天晚上他都没法好好写代码了。先是Sean和两个看上去未成年的女孩儿在客厅疯玩打闹，再是浑身湿淋淋的Eduardo走进来，紧接着，Facebook的CEO直接拉开门冲进了大雨里——  
这个世界一定是疯了。  
Mark站在大雨之中，雨水冲刷得让他连眼睛都差点睁不开。他本来不想这么做，但是Wardo的状态很糟糕，这可怕的天气让他遭了不少罪，他看上去痛苦极了。  
必须停止。  
Mark决定逆天而行一次。  
他抬头看着黑压压的天空上大块的积雨云，暗暗在体内积蓄力量。  
就像创世之初有了光，这世界突然起了风。由弱变强，自下而上，经过街道旁的树木，掠过别墅红色的房顶，穿过爱人滚烫的胸膛。它斩断了锐利的闪电，静止了咆哮的雷鸣，层层叠叠的乌云被全部打散，水汽以最快的速度蒸发不见。风是最肆无忌惮的掌控者，天空和大地都为之臣服；它为恋人圈出一小块宁静的地盘，让他能够安心停驻在这片港湾——  
云破月出，有几点星子重新露了脸，挂在寥廓的夜空上。  
万籁俱寂，唯风有声。  
雨停了。

Mark回到浴室里。他看到Eduardo闭着眼泡在浴缸中，整个人的皮肤都泛着一股不正常的潮红。  
他走过去，探了探水温，一瞬间又惊又怒——水是凉的。  
他出去停雨的这段时间，Eduardo就一直把自己泡在一缸凉水里？  
Mark按下了浴缸放水的按钮，脸色不豫，“Wardo，你在干什么？”他脱掉自己的衣服，跨进浴缸里，狭小的浴缸因为承载了两个人而突然变得拥挤。  
Mark从后面把Eduardo抱在怀里，用自己温热的体温包裹住恋人冰冷的身体。  
“你发情了。”他亲吻青年冰凉修长的后颈，声音低沉，“让我帮你，Wardo。”  
“我不想，Mark。”  
“你知道你需要。”  
“我不想让那个人向大家介绍自己是公司的一部分。”  
“你得搬过来，Wardo，一切都将发生在这里。”  
“你听到我说什么了吗，Mark？”  
Mark沉默了一会儿。   
“我怕你不现在过来就会落在后面。我想，我需要你过来……请别告诉他我说了这些话。”  
由于背对着Mark，Eduardo看不到他的表情——那是他从未见过的、在Mark脸上鲜少流露出的脆弱。  
而Mark所说的话，他也只听到了其中的一句——然后被那一句捅得血肉模糊。  
“你刚刚说什么？”  
“事情进展得比我们每个人想得快得多，它进展得太快了，Sean认为我们得……”  
“Sean不是这个公司的一员。”  
“我们已经进入了160所学校，包括5所欧洲的……”  
“我知道，Mark，我是首席财务官！”  
Eduardo忍不住咆哮了出来。  
“是Sean安排了和Thiel的会面，他还促成了一些商务会议……”  
“而我一无所知。”他冷笑道。  
“你在纽约。”  
“我他妈的在纽约一天坐14个小时的地铁，就为了给Facebook找到广告商！”  
“那结果如何？”  
Eduardo转过头来，他看着Mark，琥珀色的瞳仁里有水光一闪而过。  
“你刚刚说‘落在后面’，是什么意思？”

他们的争执还未告一段落，就不得不被意料之中的意外事故打断——Eduardo陷入了严重的发情症状里。雨太大了，抑制剂早已失去效用，他在走进浴室前就发了情，即使后来Mark为他停了雨，他又把自己泡在了满满一缸凉水里，也没有让情况好转分毫。Omega冰凉的皮肤在瞬间泛起高热，烫得差点把Mark灼伤。  
他伸出手指探进了那个湿热的小穴里，却遭到了青年的挣扎，“拿出去。”他带着鼻音说，“我不想跟你做。”  
他们在很多问题上还没有达成共识，Eduardo不想在这个时候和Mark做爱——这让他感觉自己是一头单纯被欲望牵引的野兽。  
Mark气笑了，往密处又加了一根手指，“你这里可不是这么说的。”他蜷曲起手指，按摩过Omega火热柔软的内壁，“放松点，Wardo……我不会伤害你。”  
Eduardo就在怀里的真实感让Mark感到安定。在帕罗奥图的这段日子里，Facebook的发展可谓一帆风顺，他很快就能得到自己想要的一切，功成名就，万人景仰；在旁人看来，他似乎什么都不缺，但Mark还是会常常觉得孤独。  
因为Wardo不在这儿。  
Eduardo在遥远的纽约，为Mark看起来根本就没有必要的广告而东奔西走。Facebook成长得太快，一切都在帕罗奥图的这栋别墅里发生，他的CFO却缺了席。最开始Sean就对Eduardo的决定表示了讶异，新来的实习生也很奇怪，为什么另一个创始人不在这儿？在之后，他们还会有更多的决策，更多的动作，更多的商务会面……Eduardo必须来到帕罗奥图，Mark不能眼看着他被落下。  
更重要的，他需要Eduardo：不仅仅是以Facebook CEO的身份，更是以恋人的身份。  
他把勃起的阴茎插入Wardo湿润温暖的内部，用灵活的手指爱抚着青年胸前涨大的两点樱红。Eduardo一直在细细地哭，他想拒绝这场性爱，身体却不允许——Mark硕大的性器碾开他穴口敏感的褶皱，撑开柔嫩紧致的肠壁，每一下都捅到最深，让他几欲灵魂出窍。乳头被拧得红肿，可怜兮兮的挺立在胸口，乳肉也被抓起揉捏，让他情不自禁从唇齿中泄出呻吟。  
“到我身边来，Wardo。”Mark吻着他的耳垂。发情的Omega身下的小嘴紧紧地含着他，不断有淫水从他们交合的地方汩汩流出——他的Wardo早已经湿透了，从里到外。暴君握着Omega的腰肢，从下往上用力地顶他，把狰狞的凶器连根拔出又狠狠插入，穴口不一会儿就被干得外翻红肿。  
Eduardo很快就被插射了一次。身体上的快感连绵不绝，Mark的体温也很热——但他之前一个人在大雨里呆太久了。  
他还在想着那句“你不现在过来就会落在后面”，想得内心一片冰凉，身后那个羞耻的地方却依然滚烫。Mark把他翻了过来，让他正面坐在自己怀里，然后按下了浴缸里的热水按钮。  
这是他们第一次在水里做爱。水是欲望之源，在柔滑的、如丝般的感触里，所有快感都被逐渐放大。Mark钳住Eduardo的下巴，如狂风暴雨一样凶狠地吻他，青年被吻得喘不过气来，只能睁着一双迷蒙的琥珀色眼睛，任对面的Alpha予取予求。  
一吻结束，Mark抬起Eduardo两条修长的腿，再次把自己插了进去。刚高潮过后的后穴非常敏感，Wardo被操得发出一阵又一阵呻吟。他的Alpha非常熟悉他的身体——在那最为脆弱的一点上反复研磨，激烈的快感如同烟花一样上升到头顶，然后猛地炸开，Omega无力地在水里蹬着两条长腿哭叫，激起小小的水花，有那么几滴落在了他的锁骨上，然后立刻就被Mark不甚温柔的舔去了。  
Mark将自己的性器往后退了退，然后再次进到更深——Eduardo痉挛了一下，他睁着迷茫的泪眼看着Mark，不知道他要干什么。  
直到滚烫的凶器再次来到了他体内那道隐秘的缝隙入口。  
Eduardo知道Alpha的意图了，他惊恐地睁大了眼睛，“不要，Mark……”  
“我会标记你。”暴君在他耳边粗声喘息，“这一次你说什么都没用，Wardo。”  
“不要，你出去——Mark，求你……”Eduardo哭泣着，试图用手臂将Alpha推离他的身体，但Mark直接钳住了他的双手举过头顶，让他无法动弹。  
牢笼里的猎物还在继续央求面前的暴君，“不要这么做，Mark，你答应过我的，你记得吗？那三个条件……”  
“我以为那个早就不作数了，Wardo。”  
他的小鹿流着泪苦苦哀求，然而这一次暴君不会再心软了——他要把Wardo彻彻底底变成自己的，让他离不开自己，让他不会再拒绝自己的请求……  
如果爱无法让他来到自己的身边，那么或许性可以。  
Mark坚定地把自己的阴茎一寸寸的推进了Omega的生殖腔里。

痛，太痛了，这是Eduardo最直观的感受。  
仿佛身体内部整个被劈开，狭窄柔嫩的生殖腔被撑到最大，最隐秘的部位被彻底打开，让Alpha任意掠夺掌控。Mark即将标记他——然而他们一个小时前还在吵架。  
Eduardo对Mark算得上予取予求，但是这一次，他想拒绝，他想逃开，他不想在这个时候被Alpha掌控……  
他需要Mark的注意力，也需要维持住自己或许可笑的自尊，和摇摇欲坠的自我。  
然而一切都太晚了。暴君狰狞的凶器在他体内膨胀成结，然后Mark锋利的牙齿咬破了他的后颈。  
Alpha的信息素缓缓地注入了他的腺体，Eduardo绝望的闭上了眼睛——  
他被Mark标记了。

-tbc-


End file.
